Undeniable
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Spoilers for HoH - Nico comes home to the underworld and all he wants to do is sleep. But there is a son of Poseidon sitting on his bed, demanding answers. Nico doesn't want to confess anything, especially not his feelings, but Percy is just undeniable... Nico/Percy slash


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Undeniable || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Undeniable – Home Invader Percy Jackson

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, h/c

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Nico returns home to find a very determined Percy waiting for him, demanding to know why Nico had been avoiding him since his return from Tartarus.

Once again, spoilers for HoH. Don't read if you can't handle the spoilers.

**Undeniable**

_Home Invader Percy Jackson_

Exhaustion was wearing him down as he traveled through the shadows. He probably should sleep more. But he didn't want to. Normal demigods had bad dreams. Children of Hades, especially so those that spend as much time in the underworld as he did... Nightmares were 'bad dreams' compared to what they had. And even if those dark nightmares weren't haunting him, something else was haunting him. Something with sea-green eyes and that smile that Nico just couldn't deny. Gritting his teeth, he kicked his shoes off as he entered his room in the palace of Hades.

He couldn't get Percy Jackson out of his head. But in his head, the thought was at least safe, so maybe he didn't want it out there? Out was dangerous. Like Jason Grace. Prying into the deepest and most secured secret Nico had, knowing what Nico had tried to hide from everyone. Ever since, Nico lived in the fear of others knowing. What if Jason didn't keep his promise, what if the blonde deemed it 'best' for Nico if Nico talked to others about it? The thought made him shudder.

Since the war, Nico had spend months trying to cope with his feelings. He had told someone else. Hazel. But only Hazel. Because Hazel was his family and he trusted her. But no one else. It wasn't as though he was Percy, with all those friends that cared enough to give their lives for him. No, he was just Nico. The shunned son of Hades. Or worse, he was Bianca's little brother. To too many, he was still just Bianca's little brother. And he hated it. Now however, with the war, he had gained more respect. Which didn't make them fear him any less though. It pained him that people feared him just because of his heritage. The reason he still avoided the camps. That and the fear that Jason would blurt out about Nico's feelings for Percy.

Groaning exhausted, he collapsed face-first on his bed, just earn himself a grunt. Frowning confused, he blinked his eyes open again to stare down at his back. Sea-green eyes were staring back at him, still sleepy. Nico froze as though his brain had completely shut down.

"Oh... Nico. You're back", yawned Percy and rolled over some. "Not a nice way to wake someone."

"What are you doing in my _bed_?", growled Nico irritated and sat up.

He hastily scooted away from Percy, but he could still feel the tingling in his cheek where he had felt the warmth and firmness of Percy's chest only seconds ago. The smell of sea water and a fresh ocean breeze invaded his nostrils, taking over the normally dead and sulfur like scent of the underworld. He stared for another moment before glaring hard. What was Percy doing here? Nico was doing his darn best to avoid the son of Poseidon, so how did he manage to sneak into Nico's bed? And _why_ was he in Nico's bed anyway? Not that Nico's teenage mind couldn't provide about a hundred different versions as to where to go from here, but those thoughts were highly inappropriate and exactly the reason why he tried to avoid Percy at all costs.

"I... fell asleep while waiting for you?", offered the Sea Prince, popping his neck.

"But why are you _here_?", growled Nico, glaring angered at Percy, the room darkening.

"Because we need to talk", huffed Percy, returning the glare just as heated.

"No", declared Nico shortly and stood again. "You need to leave."

"No", shot Percy back, following Nico up. "No. I won't leave. Not before you _talk_ to me. Even if it means I'll have to stay right here for all of eternity! You will talk to me. You will not run away from me again and you will never ignore me again, di Angelo!"

There was heat and anger in those sea-green eyes, making Nico shudder. He couldn't remember seeing that combination in such a strong way in those eyes before, not aimed at him. Not since Hades had locked Percy up in the dungeons. Nico frowned upset at that thought. He had hated his father for it, for making Percy resent him like that. Even though Percy had forgiven him again. What was even worse than the combination of heat and anger was the hurt. Nico hated seeing that in Percy's eyes. He had always tried everything to prevent that from happening.

"What do you want to talk about?", gritted Nico out between clenched teeth. "Not that I want to talk to you. But if this means I'll get rid of you, just spill it."

"Why are you being mean?", frowned Percy and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What kind of question is that, Jackson?", huffed Nico and rolled his eyes. "I'm the son of Hades. Mean is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me."

"That's not true!", growled Percy, back to being angry, his fists shaking beside him. "Stop acting like the lone wolf, the dark knight, the one who no one loves. Because that's bullshit."

"How would you know?", snorted Nico, turning his back on Percy and instead facing the window that showed him the fields of Asphodel. "Everybody loves you. You don't know about me."

"I know that Hazel loves you, because you're her family", countered Percy, still glaring annoyed. "I know that Rachel and Annabeth have learned their way around you and like you. I know that you're being all buddy-buddy with Jason, which really freaks me out somehow. And I know you're friends with Bob. I know that... I know that you're important to _me_."

Nico's frown darkened some. He was not being buddy-buddy with Jason Grace. But that blonde was harder to get rid off than any curse from the gods. And the son of Jupiter had started to feel responsible for Nico, watching everyone around them with hawk eyes as though he was just waiting for someone to insult Nico so he could prove that he'd be ready to be a friend and defend him. It was annoying, really. Nico had an army of the dead at his beck and call, he didn't need a blonde Superman to protect him. He had done well on his own before too, after all.

"Is that what you want to talk to me about?", sighed Nico exhausted and bothered. "That you care and that you worry and that I should, I have no fucking idea what I should, but I'm sure you have an exact plan how to fix whatever you deem wrong with me."

"There's nothing _wrong_ with you, Nico", whispered Percy, sounding exhausted himself. "I just..."

Percy didn't just sound exhausted, he also looked exhausted. As though he hadn't slept in a while. As though something heavy was weighting him down. Short, he looked the way Nico felt. Sighing in silent surrender, Nico sat back down on his bed. Nearly the same second, Percy sat down next to him, with his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands.

"Percy...", started Nico slowly, unsure.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Nico?", whispered Percy, his voice so soft and low that it was barely audible as it was muffled by his hands. "Don't pretend otherwise. I know you've been avoiding me ever since I returned from Tartarus. Why...? Why now?"

"I-", started Nico and shook his head, turning to look away from Percy.

There was no valid reason and deep down, he knew that. Nothing justified letting Percy down, not even his fear of rejection. Seeing Percy like this told Nico one thing. While hiding from the rejection he had feared, he had rejected Percy, had abandoned the one person aside from his sisters who he never wanted to abandon. His stupid fears had eaten him up, had made him weak. It angered him, his own stupidity. Clawing his nails into the fabric of his jeans, he gritted his teeth. It would be better, being rejected, being abandoned, than being the one to reject and abandon. Gathering his courage, he took a deep breath to confess. Everything. To come clear and explain to Percy that no, it was not Percy's fault. But before he had the chance to speak, Percy beat him to it.

"I just... don't understand why now...", continued Percy, his fingers clawed into his hair. "You are the _one_ person that has always been looking after me in the past years... E—Even when you were still angry at me and hated me for Bianca's death, you still came back for me when Minos claimed I was in danger... When the prophecy dawned on me, everyone was finding their way around it, thinking about how I would be the one to save them, but you were the only one looking for a way to protect _me_. Without you, I wouldn't have taken the swim in the River Styx, I would have never made it through the Titan War. And without you, more so than anyone else, I wouldn't have made it through the Giant War either. If you wouldn't have told Bob to help, then me and Annabeth would have died in Tartarus. A—and even before that, in Camp Jupiter... even though you lied to me, I still knew, deep down, that I knew you and it helped me, after all this time all on my own, to see a face I knew... You have no idea how much strength just seeing you gave me back then. Every bad phase of my life, you've been there to support me. I know I wasn't alone, I know I had others too, but you've always cast the longest shadow there, you've always been around... B—But now that I'm back from Tartarus, now that I need you more than ever before, you avoid me."

"You don't need me. You have Annabeth", pointed Nico out, cursing himself for saying it as soon as the words passed his lips. "I mean, you two lived through Tartarus _together_."

"We have", nodded Percy in agreement, giving Nico a bitter smile. "But... That's what makes it even harder. All those horrors, all this pain. We blame ourselves for not having protected each other more, even though we both gave everything we could. And you, you are the only one who understands what it had been like in Tartarus. I—I thought that once I'd return, once I'd be out of that shit-hole, I thought you would be there for me... But you aren't... Why...?"

Nico's eyes softened as he looked over at his Sea Prince. Now looking into those sea-green eyes he could see the pain and misery caused by Tartarus. Everything that had stared back at him since he had arrived on the Argo II. Loneliness, darkness and sleeplessness. Nico felt the immense urge to pull Percy into a hug. But body contact was something he denied himself, because the warmth of another person would only make him realize just how lonely, miserable and attention-starved he truly was. Especially so when it came to Percy. Nico feared that if he'd hold Percy in his arms, he would never be able to let go again.

"Why aren't you here for me, Nico? Why are you avoiding me? What did I do to deserve your hatred _now_? After everything? Everything I have done wrong, every time I wronged you and still you came back to me, you always forgave you, you were always there to support me, to protect me. What have I done wrong this time? I—I know, I realized in Tartarus when Calypso cursed me and Bob doubted my friendship... I'm not as good as I thought I was. I can't be there for all the people I care for, because there are so many by now. So many people I love, so many friends I cherish. It's..." Percy interrupted himself with a dry, humorless laugh. "I'm still not used to it, I think. When I was a kid, I didn't have any friends at all. For the longest time then, I only had Grover and Annabeth. Then Tyson and Rachel and Thalia and you and... and I think I was overwhelmed, I think I didn't know how to handle having those people around who suddenly liked me and I didn't know how to deal with it, how to spend as much time as possible with everyone and I failed... I failed Calypso and I failed Bob and I know I failed you. Over and over again. B—But you always forgave me, I need to know what horrible thing I did to lose your faith in me for good..."

"You didn't do anything", murmured Nico, reaching out with one hand to cup Percy's cheek.

The son of Poseidon looked up surprised at the contact. Of course he did. Nico scarcely initiated any contact at all. But Percy looked so miserable that it broke Nico's heart in a worse way than any horror scenario of how Percy could reject him.

"T—Then what happened?", asked the son of Poseidon confused.

A small smile fought its way onto Nico's face as Percy leaned into his touch. How was Percy doing this? Years of fighting his feelings for Percy, years of trying to stay away from Percy, years of trying to hate Percy. But here they were, once again. Percy with those big, sea-green eyes in which Nico could just get lost. And Nico, unable to deny Percy anything. It scared the son of Hades, really. The power Percy held over him. The way Percy could control Nico with a single look of those eyes. There was nothing Nico wouldn't do for Percy Jackson. And, as frightening a thought as this was, that included confessing his true feelings for Percy. If it meant to erase that betrayed look from Percy's face, then Nico needed to gather all the courage he had.

"I...", started Nico, his heart racing. "I fell in love with you. That's what happened."

Sea-green eyes stared at him with a wide expression as though he was a doe caught in the headlights. Nico could practically see the clockwork behind them, working slowly to process. It was stupid. His fear. He knew Percy would reject him, but Percy would never turn his back on him. Even if he didn't return Nico's feelings, he would still stick with Nico. Because that was what Percy was. Loyal to the point of bending himself in all possible directions to help everyone. Still, it was less stupid to fear the words. Actually spoken by Percy, they would cut harder than any knife. Rejection. But Nico knew he would survive it, somehow. Because he survived everything, regardless of if it felt as though it should rip him apart right from within. With a sigh, Nico wanted to pull his hand back from Percy's cheek, but the warmth of another hand on top of his stopped him. Staring wide-eyed over at Percy, Nico wondered briefly what was going to happen next. His brain did not provide him with the right scenario, because none of them involved salty, soft lips upon his. Nico's heart nearly stopped and his eyes widened even more as he reflexively pushed Percy away.

"Ouch", muttered Percy as he hit the mattress. "Weren't you the one who just confessed to me? Why are you pushing me away...? If you're playing games with me here, this is too cruel."

"I should be the one saying that", grunted Nico with a glare, his eyes dark. "Why did you do this?"

"Kiss you?", supplied the son of Poseidon with one arched eyebrow. "Because you just said that you love me. And I _really_ like you. A lot. When you started avoiding me, I kept replaying every little thing that has ever occurred between us. It's how I noticed that you are always there. That you always watch out for me. And that I thoroughly enjoy it. At first I thought this wasn't... I shouldn't be that happy that you pay that much attention to us. A—Annabeth helped me with that. With that realization. She told me that if you mean that much to me and if your behavior confuses me that much then I should go and confront you. You love me? I don't know about love yet. I'm the epitome of a sexually confused teenager at the moment, okay? This is new and confusing for me, but I know that I like you and that I want to be with you and if a confused me that likes you is enough for you, I would be really, really happy if we could... would... try? To be boyfriends?"

Nico cocked his head as he listened to Percy's voice and his words. Way more impressive than the words however was the picture. Percy Jackson, laying on Nico's bed, fidgeting with the seam of his camp shirt, a little awkward and embarrassed as he rambled on and on. It was endearing.

"I... love you", repeated Nico, still nervous about the words. "And I would take everything you would be willing to give me. I want whatever you want. It's not like I could deny you anything."

"Because you love me", grinned Percy stupidly and pulled Nico down to him.

"No", huffed Nico as he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist. "Because you're undeniable."

Percy hummed with a smile as he snuggled up to Nico. "I can live with that."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
